28
by oashits
Summary: I only write what i want to write. ( BTS )


28 .

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating berbeda di setiap drabbles.

.  
Part 1 : 3 of 28.

.  
Happy reading, readers!

.

I'm sorry I couldn't give you some lights.

Malam ini aku dan kamu duduk berdua, lagi. Atap rumahku seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran kita di malam sunyi seperti ini. Disaat yang lain tertidur, kita masih bersenda gurau disini, dibawah langit bertabur ribuan bintang yang sebenarnya berada jauh di luar angkasa sana.

Kamu menatap ke atas, tanganmu mencoba membuat garis seolah kamu sedang menggambar dengan langit sebagai kanvasmu. Dan kamu tertawa setelahnya, menampakkan senyum khasmu yang sudah kusukai sejak pertama kita berteman.

"Lihat, aku membentuk scorpio." Ucapmu.

Aku mengangguk, kamu lebih banyak tahu tentang bintang. Aku lalu bersandar ke besi penyangga, menatap ke ribuan bintang yang selalu kamu berikan perhatian.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat bintang dari dekat." Ucapmu lagi.

Aku hanya berdehem kecil, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tapi sungguh, jauh di dalam hatiku aku ingin sekali menjanjikanmu beribu bintang.

"Mereka indah." Ucapku, tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam ini. Aku tersenyum. Terima kasih tuhan, ucapku tanpa mengeluarkan suara, setidaknya malam ini kamu bisa melepas kesedihanmu.

"Ya, terlalu indah, dan kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya, bahkan saat kamu berada dekat dengan mereka." Jawabmu.

Aku menatapmu, menemukan wajah yang sedih itu lagi.

"Mereka akan bersinar dengan indah untuk beberapa waktu, tetapi setelahnya, mereka akan mati. Seperti bagaimana aku dan dia berlalu." Kamu meneteskan air mata, sungguh tanganku ingin sekali membelai wajahmu dan menghapus airmata itu.

"Tapi dia matahariku. Cahayaku, Jimin." Kamu menyeka air matamu dengan lengan bajumu. Oh tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya aku memelukmu dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untukmu.

"Dan kamu tahu ada beribu bintang lainnya yang masih bercahaya, bukan hanya matahari." Aku memejamkan mataku, akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan sedikit curahan hatiku ke kalimat itu.

Aku menghela nafas saat kamu mulai menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Andai kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi bulan yang terus menerus mengelilingi bumi, tak peduli saat bumi hanya mementingkan matahari.

Aku tahu bulan tidak bisa menghasilkan cahaya sendiri, aku tahu. Tetapi ingatlah, siapa yang memantulkan cahaya matahari saat malam tiba, siapa yang bertugas menggantikannya memberimu cahaya meski hanya berupa pantulan.

Andai kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kita berada tepat di satu garis, kamu memuji dia karena cahayanya sementara aku disini, dilingkupi gelap umbra-mu. Kita menciptakan gerhana bulan.

Aku ingin sekali kamu menyadari perasaanku untukmu, nanti, saat kurasa tepat untuk kita menciptakan gerhana matahari, aku akan menghalangi cahayanya. Tepat saatnya kurasa aku lebih dari pantas menggantikan dia yang selalu kamu puja, tetapi tak pernah balik memujamu.

Kamu tidak tahu rasanya menjadi bulan yang selalu mengejar bumi, sementara bumi selalu mengejar matahari.

Kamu tidak tahu rasanya, Taehyung.  
-

Down here, baby. I'm not flying.

Namjoon bersenandung mengikuti beat dari musik yang kini ia dengarkan lewat headsetnya. Ingin ia mengikuti rap yang terlantun, sayang sekali niatnya itu ia urungkan dikarenakan masker yang kini menutupi wajahnya dari hidung ke dagu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dia tidak memakai masker, pasti banyak penggemar yang mengerubunginya.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, seraya matanya memindai seisi kafe yang saat ini sepi. Namjoon ingin memesan, sejujurnya, tetapi ah, tunggulah. Pemandangan dari tempatnya duduk saat ini sangatlah bagus, pas sekali dengan musik yang saat ini ia dengarkan.

"Eum, maaf. Kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya duduk disini. Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai apron dengan logo kafe itu di dadanya.

Namjoon terkesiap, namun tatapannya tak meninggalkan pemandangan kota sore hari dari tempatnya duduk itu, "eh, t-tidak sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku ingin menikmati pemandangan sebentar. Aku akan memesan sebentar lagi."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol, karena hari ini aku shift sendiri dan pengunjung hari ini sangat sedikit." pemuda itu menggeser kursi di depan Namjoon lalu duduk disana.

Namjoon menengok dan bam, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ke wajah ceria si pemuda.

"...Hoseok?" jemari Namjoon kini melepaskan masker yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

Hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, seperti belum bisa mencerna apa menjadi faktor terkejutnya pemuda bermasker itu.

"Loh, Kim Namjoon? Kau benar Namjoon? si peringkat satu berturut itu? Yang TOEFL scorenya 850 itu? Si Rap Monster, rapper jebolan underground yang sedang naik daun itu kan?" pemuda berapron itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya, sementara Namjoon tersenyum.

Bagaimana tidak. Keduanya 3 tahun berada di kelas yang sama, tetapi jarang mengobrol. Dan saat ini, keduanya bertemu lagi, berbeda dengan saat mereka masih berada di satu kelas dulu. Namjoon kini adalah seorang rapper terkenal, sedangkan Hoseok adalah pemilik kafe tua yang letaknya jarang dilewati banyak orang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hoseok?" Namjoon membuka percakapan setelah dirasanya Hoseok sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku baik. Kau lihat aku kini memiliki kafe sendiri, haha. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Hoseok. Namjoon terfokus pada senyum di bibir Hoseok. Senyum itu tak pernah berubah, masih sama seperti saat di sekolah akhir dulu.

"Menjadi terkenal memuakkan, jujur saja. Aku tak terbiasa dengan kerumunan para penggemar dan juga haters."  
Hoseok tertawa. Demi tuhan Namjoon rindu suara tawa itu, suara tawa yang dulu selalu menggema di kelas saat ada salah seorang teman yang menceritakan hal lucu.

"Kudengar kau ditaksir banyak member girlgroup loh, haha."

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "ah, paling juga hanya gosip murahan."

Hoseok kini mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu di kafeku sendiri."

"Rasanya seperti saat dulu di kelas." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumimu. Tak menyangka kini malah aku semakin kagum denganmu." Hoseok terkekeh kecil. Namjoon berulang kali berucap manis di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku juga kagum padamu." Ucap Namjoon. tak tahan dengan pikirannya yang terlalu berisik, meneriakinya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sedari dulu tak pernah ia sampaikan.

Kini saatnya, atau kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu, Kim Namjoon.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, kurasa. Sejak dulu aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku tetapi kita tak pernah mengobrol sedekat ini. Bahkan nomor telefonmu aku tidak punya. Tetapi seperti sebuah takdir, kita bertemu disini."

Hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa. Sedangkan Namjoon mengusap lehernya canggung.

"Jadi, Hoseok, kalau kau mengizinkanku, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu? Ya aku tahu akan berat untuk kita karena harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini tetapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Entah, Hoseok pun tak tahu. Saat ini ia sibuk mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, air mata bahagia itu tak kunjung berhenti bahkan saat Namjoon menghampirinya untuk memeluk dan mencium keningnya.  
-

You're in danger right now, why are you testing me?

Yoongi bersumpah, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seokjin di depannya berbaring dengan tatapan sayu, bibir plumpnya membengkak, peluh menetes dari dahinya, sedangkan tubuhnya—astaga, Yoongi benar-benar harus mengontrol hormonnya.

"Y-yoongi, cepat kesinihh."

Yoongi menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini berjalan lebih jauh.

"Y-yoongihh." Seokjin menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjang, tubuhnya panas.

Persetan dengan pil itu, umpat Yoongi. Ia harusnya tahu ia tidak bisa mempercayakan semua hal kepada Namjoon si keparat itu. Tetapi, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih padanya nanti setelah semua selesai.

Yoongi akhirnya menyerah, ia menghampiri Seokjin dan kini memenjarakan kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin di sebelah kepala yang lebih tua itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Demi tuhan hyung. Kau membuatku segila ini." Ucap Yoongi sebelum menyerang leher Seokjin yang sudah dibasahi peluh.

Dan Yoongi menyeringai diantara kegiatannya memberi tanda di leher putih Seokjin.  
-

YEAY 3 OF 28 SUDAH SELESAI!  
Ini kumpulan drabbles thehehe btw.

Readers. Aku mau curhat. Kenapa aku bikin angst semua orang pada marah ya. Padahal akunya suka bgt angst soalnya ya maklumkan saja aku kan angsty teenager. LE CRIES AN AMAZON RIVER.  
Udah segitu aja. Pokoknya we on aku hiatusin dulu. Soalnya males lg gaada feels buat nerusin haha. Luvs. 


End file.
